The invention relates to a heating system, having, in at least one heatable room, at least one first heating device and a second heating device, the kind of which differs from that of the first heating device, both heating devices being controlled.
A heating system of this kind is known from DE 31 13 285 A1. This heating system has a basic heating system in the form of floor heating systems, and an additional heating system in the form of fresh-air heating. The floor heating, which is also operated by means of heated air, provides a basic heating of the room or the rooms, whereas faster temperature changes can be effected by means of the hot-air heating, for example when the number of persons staying in a room changes. When it is established that the additional heating system supplies its full output, the basic heating system is run to a higher temperature. Vice versa, the temperature of the basic heating system is reduced, when for a certain period the hot-air heating has supplied no heat. In this connection, the basic heating system can also be controlled in dependence of the outdoor temperature.
Based on the heat supplied by the floor heating, a heating system of this kind is able to make up for temperature changes by means of the additional heating system. However, a heating system of this kind affects the comfort feeling of a person, who stays in a room heated in this way.
The invention is based on the task of increasing the comfort feeling of a person.
In a heating system as mentioned in the introduction, this task is solved in that both heating systems, including their control circuits, are coupled with each other, and a change of a parameter in one control circuit causes a corresponding change of a parameter in the other control circuit.
Thus, the two heating devices no longer work separately from each other or after each other, but work as a united heating system. In a manner of speaking, the heating device is no longer driven to the limit, after which the other heating device is made to follow, but it is always ensured that a certain accordance or synchronisation occurs between the two heating devices. As the two heating devices differ from each other in kind, for example certain thermal inertias or delays may occur, so that it can still be ensured that one heating device assumes the basic load, whereas the other heating device settles the peak values. However, for example, no heavy spreads or distances occur between the heat amounts supplied by one or the other heating device, meaning that the person or consumer staying in the room feels exposed to a pleasant heating atmosphere.
Preferably, the parameter is a desired value. The desired value can for example be a desired temperature value. A parameter of this kind can easily be changed by the consumer, for example by turning the handle of a radiator thermostat to set a higher or lower temperature. When the desired value of one control circuit is changed, this leads to a change in the other control circuit, however, a change of a desired temperature value is not necessarily required. A corresponding size, for example a desired flow rate value or the like, can be specified.
Preferably, the second heating device is made to be more inert than the first heating device, and the parameter in the second heating device follows that in the first heating device. Thus, the nimbler or faster heating device assumes the leading role; which means that the consumer very soon gets the feeling that a change of, for example, the desired temperature value or the heat irradiation from the outside, makes a difference. A change also appears in the control circuit of the second heating device. As, however, this heating device cannot react so fast, it takes longer, before the effects will appear in the room.
Preferably, a fixed correlation exists between the parameters of the two control circuits. When, for example, a desired temperature value is used as parameter in the control circuit of the first heating device, it can be ensured that also in the control circuit of the second heating device a desired temperature value is specified, which is then, however, for example, 2xc2x0 C. lower. The second heating device then provides the heat quantity, which would be required to heat the room to the reduced temperature, whereas the first heating device supplies the remaining heat quantity. As the first heating device reacts substantially faster, it can react much faster to temperature changes, for example an increased sun irradiation or the opening of a window.
Preferably, the first control circuit controls a room temperature. This is usually the decisive size for the comfort feeling of the consumer. The consumer sets a room temperature of, for example, 20xc2x0 C. or 22xc2x0 C. and expects this temperature to be reached as fast as possible. This is possible without problems with the faster first control circuit.
Preferably, the second control circuit controls a heat amount. For each desired room temperature; the second control circuit xe2x80x9cknowsxe2x80x9d, which heat amount is required to reach this room temperature at least approximately. A difference to this desired room temperature, however, has to exist, so that the first heating device still has the opportunity to balance temperature changes. Thus, there is an immediate correlation between the pre-selected room temperature, which can be controlled relatively exactly by the first control circuit and the heat amount controlled by the second control circuit.
Alternatively, the second control circuit can control a heating device temperature or a difference between the heating device temperature and the room temperature. In the first case, it is assumed that the heating device temperature must always be, for example, 2xc2x0 C. or 4xc2x0 C. below the pre-specified desired temperature value. In the second case, it is assumed that the heating device temperature must always be lower than the actual room temperature by a predetermined temperature difference. In both cases, the second heating device follows the first heating device with regard to heat supply.
Preferably, the first heating device is a radiator, and the second heating device is a floor heating, a ceiling heating or a wall heating. The second heating device is thus a surface heating system, which can supply corresponding heat amounts at relatively low temperatures, as this temperature acts over a relatively large surface. The disadvantage of such a system is that the temperature change is effected relatively slowly, as also the surface, for example the floor, must change its temperature. The first heating device, however, is a radiator Particularly the modern plate radiators can follow temperature changes relatively quickly.
Preferably, both control circuits are provided with a common thermostatic device. The consumer thus sets the desired temperature by means of the thermostatic device. The thermostatic device then throttles the supply of a heat carrying medium to the first heating device and also the supply of the heat carrying medium to the second heating device, the throttling to the second heating device basically taking place in such a way that the pre-selected desired temperature value cannot be reached by means of the second heating device alone.
In an alternative embodiment, each control circuit has its own thermostatic device, and at least one control device is provided, which evaluates the information supplied by the two thermostatic devices. In a manner of speaking, each of the two thermostatic devices continuously has updated information about the other thermostatic device, meaning that particularly the control circuit of the second heating device can follow the specifications from the control circuit of the first heating device.
It is also preferred that the second heating device has an adaptable control device that changes the parameters of the second heating device on the basis of a heating course of the first heating device. This means that when the first heating device heats in accordance with a predetermined pattern, the heat supply through the other heating device is maintained. When, however, the first heating device heats in accordance with a different pattern, the temperature of the second heating device is increased or reduced, depending on the result found by the adaptable control device. The adaptation occurs in that the control device feels, if the influences of the second heating device have led to the desired result or not.